The invention is based on an apparatus to produce flake ice from a liquid, comprising a pan to receive the liquid, an evaporator roller that is rotatably disposed relative to the pan, and a scraper to strip the ice formed from the liquid at the surface of the evaporator roller.
Apparatuses of this type function to produce ice in the form of thin flakes from liquids, in particular water. The ice is identified as flake ice due to the shape of the ice pieces. Flake ice is utilized, for example, in the food industry to produce food and to keep food fresh during transport and storage. As a result, for example, meat, fish, or seafood can be stored and transported such that their quality does not suffer. In addition, flake ice is used in the production of sausage. Other liquids besides water can be processed into flake ice, such as, for example, juices, sauces, egg, milk, and milk products. In addition to these, flake ice produced from a variety of liquids is used in medicine, pharmacy, and engineering.
Especially stringent hygienic requirements must be met by the apparatuses in all areas of application when producing flake ice. To this end, any pathogenic organisms, in particular, viruses, molds, and protozoa must be removed from all surfaces coming in contact with the flake ice. The apparatus must be thoroughly cleaned at regular intervals, and disinfected as necessary. It is particularly important in this regard to clean the pan in which a pool of liquid is found when the apparatus is operating and during idle times between startup times. Germs can propagate unhindered in this supply of liquid. Regularly emptying the pan is not a sufficient action for reliably removing pathogens and molds from the surfaces.
DE 410 8911 A1 discloses a flake ice machine comprising a pan and an evaporator roller that is rotatably disposed on the pan, this being equipped with a switchable cleaning device for rinsing the pan and the evaporator roller. To this end, the cleaning device includes multiple spray nozzles to spray the evaporator roller and the pan with a cleaning agent. The evaporator roller and pan here are permanently attached to each other. This approach has been found to be disadvantageous in that only very limited visual monitoring of the state of the pan is possible in terms of scaling and contamination. In addition, it is impossible to remove the pan without dismantling the flake ice machine.
DE 102 21 523 A1 discloses a flake ice machine comprising an evaporator roller that is rotatably disposed on a pan, wherein the pan is composed of two side sections and a pan section that is detachably fastened to the side sections. The pan section is detached from the side sections to clean the pan. However, this approach has been found to be disadvantageous in that the side sections of the pan cannot be separated from the evaporator roller, and it is thus impossible to effect a corresponding cleaning of the side sections. In addition, the attachment for the scraper and spacer rods to set a fixed spacing between the side sections is disposed inside the pan. They therefore also have to be regularly cleaned. Cleaning them is rendered difficult, however, since they cannot be removed without dismantling the flake ice machine and are difficult to access from outside once installed.
The object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for producing flake ice that enables the pan to be detached from the apparatus without using tools so as to be able to perform a thorough cleaning of the pan.